


Lilac

by bizarrelymoralvampire



Series: breaking the dawn [3]
Category: Life and Death - Stephenie Meyer, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bizarrelymoralvampire/pseuds/bizarrelymoralvampire
Summary: Bella and Edythe get ready for prom
Relationships: Edythe Cullen/Bella Swan
Series: breaking the dawn [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765633
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Lilac

**Author's Note:**

> idk why i have such a thing for the cullens being in high school but here we are again. i am pretty happy with the way this turned out, though, i think it's cute 
> 
> the [prompt](http://colormayfade.tumblr.com/generator) for this was dress

“Do I have to wear a dress?” Bella asks, twisting to see herself better in the mirror.

“Edythe claimed the suit, sorry.” Alice doesn’t look particularly sorry from where Bella is standing. 

“Is there a real reason we can’t both wear suits? Or do you just like to torture me?”

“You’re going to look beautiful. Just hold still.” It’s not an answer to her question, but Bella knows it’s the best she’ll get. She sighs. 

“I knew you’d see it my way.” Alice meets Bella’s eyes in the mirror, sticking her tongue out. Bella rolls her eyes, but she can’t help the fond smile that tugs at her lips. Alice had been right, all those years ago when Bella stood in the Cullen’s kitchen for the first time. They were great friends.

“Whose idea was prom anyway?” Bella grumbles. She’d managed to talk Edythe out of every event before this one. 

“In the interest of being completely honest with you, it was Edie. She loves stuff like this, but she hates upsetting you more. And she knows how much you hate big events.” Alice looks guilty, almost, like she shouldn’t be telling Bella any of this. 

“Am I that unreasonable?” Bella asks quietly. 

“Once again, being completely honest? Sometimes.” Alice shrugs. “But the two of you will always find a compromise.” 

“Only part of that was reassuring, but not as much as you thought it was.” Bella tells her. Alice laughs as she circles Bella.

“I’m sure. Alright, you’re perfect. Rose? Esme?” Alice doesn’t raise her voice, but Rosalie and Esme are by her side in a moment. 

“What do you think?” Alice asks, taking a step back. 

“She looks perfect, of course.” Esme says. “But what to do with her hair?”

“Actually, um. I was wondering if Rose would do it?” Bella sounds unsure, but Rosalie just grins at her. 

“I was hoping you’d ask. I have some ideas.” 

Bella’s relationship with Rosalie had improved over the last few years, now that they were on more equal footing. The time to really talk things out had been good for them, each able to understand where the other was coming from. And as their communication improved, their relationship flourished.

“There. Done.” Rose slides a final pin into Bella’s hair, leaving just the detailing exposed.  “Oh, Bella.” Esme’s grin takes over her whole face. “She’ll be speechless.” If it were possible, Bella’s sure that her cheeks would be flaming red. Still, she can’t meet anyone’s eyes, embarrassed by the praise. 

“She always looks better than me, anyway.” 

“Not this time.” Rose decides, arms crossed. “Definitely not this time.”

“Shoes. It’s time to go.” Alice appears in front of Bella, decked out in her own dress and holding a pair of deep gray stilettos. Bella sighs. 

“Just because my balance is better doesn't mean I want to wear these.” Alice, as usual, ignores her. Bella puts the shoes on. 

\--

Edythe is standing by the front door, fingers knotted together behind her back. She’s staring out into the woods when Esme comes down the stairs, camera in hand. 

“Your friends will be here soon.” She says, like Edythe had forgotten. “I’m so glad that you’re all finding people to talk to.” She adds. Edythe smiles at her. She herself isn’t as sure that making human friends is a good idea, but anything that makes Esme smile so much must be worth it. 

“ _ Edie, are you paying attention? _ ” Alice’s thoughts are as loud as her voice would be. Edythe turns. 

“I am now.” She answers. Bella appears at the top of the stairs, dressed in a gown the color of the flowers in their meadow in Forks. If she were breathing, Edythe would gasp. Bella’s down the stairs in a flash, hiding her face in Edythe’s hair. 

“I look ridiculous, I know.” She mutters. Edythe shakes her head even though Bella can’t see her.

“You look  _ amazing _ , my love. I’ve never seen anything so beautiful.”

“Shut up. Flatter.” But Bella is laughing, taking a step back. “You’re the one that looks amazing. Damn. You should wear suits more often.” And Edythe would, if she really asked. Edythe would do anything for Bella. Above them, Alice snorts. 

“Alright, come on. Time for pictures. The others will be here soon.” 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](https://bizarrelymoralvampire.tumblr.com/)


End file.
